stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:MarkvA
---- Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Overleg gebruiker:DimiTalen pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Bucureştean (Overleg) 2 jun 2009 11:45 Welkom --Bucurestean 25 aug 2009 17:35 (UTC) :Welkom Tedjuh10! :) @Bucu: Waarom verwelkom je hem twee keer? :S --OuWTB 25 aug 2009 18:40 (UTC) ::Zozo, wat een verwelkoming ;), bedankt! Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg 25 aug 2009 21:41 (UTC) :::@OWTB: Dat is een automatisch bericht van wikia, kijk maar naar de geschiedenis. @Mark: verklaring kun je zien als je de bewerkingspagina opent --Bucurestean 26 aug 2009 07:12 (UTC) ::::Ja, maar dat wist ik. Alleen als er al die automatische verwelkoming is. Waarom zou je iemand dan nog persoonlijk verwelkomen? Ik vind dat wikia zo een fabrieksachtig iets dreigt te worden, maar ja. :( --OuWTB 26 aug 2009 08:12 (UTC) Moskee al veltman Bedankt voor je uitleg, maar ik vind het best raar.. er wordt nl. ook met meerdere dingen met andere culturen gespot zoals christenen over moslims en christenen over Limburgers enzovoorts.. en dan mag zelfspot ineens niet? :S Tahrim Veltman - champagne! sep 12, 2009 17:26 (UTC) :Dit is een serieuze site; het is altijd leuk om een stukje tekst te hebben, maar het moet niet té worden. Verder wordt dat soort tekst door sommige personen als beledigend opgevat. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 12, 2009 17:29 (UTC) ::Op 11 sept had het wel gekund, maar niet op 12 sept. --OuWTB sep 12, 2009 17:31 (UTC) :::Oh, ik zie vaker wel onserieuzere dingen.. btw, anders wordt je halallaah is niet zo beledigend hoor (en dan ben ik zelf nog moslim).. ;) In elk geval. Waarom kies je niet Civitas Libertas om te wonen? Er komen twee nieuwe wijken :"( sep 12, 2009 17:31 (UTC) ::::Zoiets is trouwens tegen de Terms of Use van Wikia. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 12, 2009 17:31 (UTC) :::::Goed dat je voor Esdoornheuvels gekozen hebt! :D --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:33 (UTC) :::::Oh sorry dan.. maar ik denk dat je iig wel wat vaker hier moet rondhangen, aangezien wel vaker onserieuzere dingen worden geplaatst zoals ik net zei. Maar opnieuw: Waarom Victoria? :P Het is niet zo tropisch en strandig als Civitas Libertas :( sep 12, 2009 17:33 (UTC) Btw, in het sjabloon.. |naam=Tahrim Veltman? En vind je het erg om sjabloon inwoner/nieuw te gebruiken? Je bent namelijk nog geen burger, dat ben je na 50 bewerkingen ;) sep 12, 2009 17:34 (UTC) ::::::Naja, om dat onserieuse gaat het niet helemaal; het is vooral de Terms of Use. En Victoria? Een mooi voorstadje, niet te groot, niet te klein met een omgeving waar ik graag woon. Verder, vergeten te veranderen, had hem even van je gekopieërd, excuses ;) Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 12, 2009 17:36 (UTC) ::::::::Je mag trouwens nog een tweede woning.. als je in Civitas Libertas komt mag je staffkorting (GRATIS reizen met de Wikistad Underground en LRT in en rond Civitas Libertas, eerste jaar 50% korting op concerten in de Europadome en eerste jaar gratis wonen) :D sep 12, 2009 17:39 (UTC) Pas wanneer je burger bent mag je nog een huisje * :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 17:41 (UTC) :Jij gaat legercommandant worden? :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 18:05 (UTC) ::Niet dat ik weet xD. Ik moet even 50 naamruimte-bewerkingen zien te krijgen. Ben momenteel even Newport aan het schrijven. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 12, 2009 18:09 (UTC) Werk Als je werk zoekt, we hebben nog een vacature vrij in het toprestaurant van Dr. Magnus! Je kunt de plaats van Alberto Magnus (die zich op de wijnbouw gaat richten) innemen in de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi, de bekendste pizzeria van Libertas. Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 18:10 (UTC) Geinteresseerd? Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 19:11 (UTC) :Ik zal kijken naar de positie. Ik denk momenteel nog over een functie in 't leger. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 12, 2009 19:12 (UTC) ::Je kunt mijn taak als admiraal bij Basis Newport overnemen, btw heb je nog 35 wijz. te gaan :P --Bucurestean sep 13, 2009 11:44 (UTC) :::Allrighty; eerst even die bewerkingen. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 13, 2009 11:48 (UTC) Burger Je bent burger, al een tijdje maar ik kom het je nu vertellen :p sep 14, 2009 17:41 (UTC) :Klopt niet helemaal. Het gaat om 50 hoofdnaamruimte, ik heb totaal 80; dus niet hoofdnaamruimte. Nog een tijdje te gaan... Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 14, 2009 17:44 (UTC) ::Nee hoor, je bent burger, ik ga hier over :p sep 14, 2009 18:29 (UTC) :::Handig! Merci ;)! Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 15, 2009 11:13 (UTC) Bruno Banda Bruna Banda laat vanuit Lovia weten dat hij zich heeft overgegeven. Hij roept zijn soldaten op hun wapens neer te leggen, de meesten doen dit. Bandáland kan nu snel en vrijwel geweldloos worden ingenomen, aangezien Banda nog maar weinig steun van de bevolking had. De oorlog is hiermee bijna ten einde. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:47 (UTC) :Tedjuh, ik heb liever niet dat hij nu alweer dood gaat. Hij is gevlucht en zijn leger gevangengenomen. Geen kans dat je die nog spoedig terugziet. Laat het maar rusten. Ikzelf zal van de figuur geen misbruik maken. Mama Luigi is ook al dood. Laat Banda nog maar leven. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 19:35 (UTC) ::Ok dan. En noem me a.u.b. geen Tedjuh10 xD, maar Mark... Ik heb er spijt van dat ik die naam gekozen heb... link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 21, 2009 19:36 (UTC) Iemand kan je vast wel hernoemen naar Mark, of een andere fictieve naam naar keuze. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 19:38 (UTC) :::M'n fictieve naam is Anthony Bosch; het gaat over m'n gebruikersnaam. Wikia weigert om enige gebruikersnamen te veranderen, behalve bij nieuwe geimporteerde Wiki's (die eerst niet bij Wikia hoorden), omdat die mensen vaak LYRICS-NAAM hebben in hun naam... Helaas. link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 21, 2009 19:41 (UTC) Jammer. Banda is overigens vader geworden. Zijn vrouw Diana Petrucci (Mama Luigi's voormalige minnares van vele jaren) is zojuist bevallen van zoon Che Fidel Banda, de postume zoon can Mama Luigi. Bruno Banda neemt hem aan als zijn eigen zoon. Nu is de kans erg groot dat Banda voortaan op het rechte pad zal blijven omwille van de kleine Che Fidel. Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 19:47 (UTC) Stem mee! Zo makkelijk is het niet Ten eerste gefeliciteerd met je rechten. Ten tweede wil ik zeggen dat je teveel 1 kant van het verhaal gehoord hebt. Iedereen zit te schreeuwen van "Bucu heeft staatsgreep gepleegd, Bucu dit, Bucu dat" maar dat is te kort door de bocht. Ik zal het je laten zien. Een aantal dagen ontstond er ruzie tussen mij en Jillids. Jillids begon mij te blocken en vice versa. Tahrim nam het voor Jillids op, Greenday2 voor mij. Sindsdien was de wiki in twee kampen gescheiden. Zij namen het op de agressieve manier (zie Gebruiker:Libertaanse voetbalbond voor bewijs). Het werd heviger, ik kon alleen blijven bewerken als Tahrim en Jillids geblokkeerd waren (en vice versa natuurlijk...). Dus wij een verdrag opstellen, het Verdrag van IRC dat ondertussen verwijderd is. We (Greenday2 en ik) lieten ze allemaal gaan, maar diezelfde nacht plegen zij (Tahrim, Pierius, Apoo, Jillids, zie de gebruikersrechtenlog) de staatsgreep en blokkeerden iedere andere persoon. Sindsdien zijn zij hier de baas aan het spelen, werd ik geblokkeerd, dus konden zij hun verhaal kwijt en ik het mijne niet. Daarom lijkt het zo rechtvaardig wat ze doen, maar dat is het van verre niet. We hadden juist een diplomatiek akkoord gesloten toen zij die staatsgreep pleegden, niet Greenday en ik. Lees aub mijn hele GP en oordeel dan. Want als ik op deze vuile manier behandeld wordt, verdienen TahR78, Jillids, Pierius Magnus en Apoo banaan dat ook, want ik heb niet lopen schelden terwijl zij mij letterlijk honderden keren hebben lopen bedreigen met de dood, en niet alleen op deze wiki maar ook op IRC. Daarom stel ik voor dat ook hun rechten worden ingetrokken, want als ik ze niet meer verdien, verdienen zij het al helemaal niet. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:34 (UTC) :Daar ben ik het wel mee eens, ik werd ook monddood gemaakt... Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::En wij toen niet wilde je zeggen? okt 24, 2009 11:40 (UTC) ::: Heb ik jou met kanker en de dood bedreigt? NEE. Jullie mij wel. En wel érg vaak. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:44 (UTC) :::: Daar hadden we het niet over. En btw, jij hebt me ook bedreigt okt 24, 2009 11:45 (UTC) ::::: Hahaha, lees mijn GP nadat jij dat allemaal had gedaan grapte ik "misschien moet ik je komen opzoeken" (en ja, dat heb ik ook op mijn GP staan). "Niet doen alsof je neus bloedt" toch jonge? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:47 (UTC) :::::: Dat van mij was ook allemaal een grapje ;) okt 24, 2009 11:48 (UTC) ::::::: Dan verdien je die rechten niet, als je 10.000x iemand met de dood bedreigt. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:49 (UTC) :::::::: Jij verdient ze evenmin. Maar heb ik gezegt dat ik er op tegen ben dat mijn sysop rechten worden afgepakt? Nee. Ik heb ze ook maar gekregen, ik heb er niet omgevraagd. Het maakt mij niks uit dat mn sysoprechten weg gaan. okt 24, 2009 11:51 (UTC) :::::::::Lever ze dan vrijwillig in? Dan hebben we één zaak al afgehandeld. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 24, 2009 11:52 (UTC) :::::Howhow, jullie hebben mij en Bucu als éérste geblokkeerd, kijk het na ;) Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 11:47 (UTC)